Better With Harry Potter
by TwistedSky
Summary: Sequel to Better With You, and you DEFINITELY want to read that before reading this. Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One. The gang goes to see the film! It's just kind of cute. Bamon, Steroline, Matt/Elena, Jyler.


I disclaim. This took forever to write because I've had a terrible case of writer's block/finals to worry about. Anyways, spoilers for Deathly Hallows! And, um, I'd probably read BWY before you read this, otherwise it doesn't make sense.

XXXX

"We can't _not_ do this." Bonnie declared to her group of friends.

"It's awkward," Elena pointed out. "All of us? Really? No." She had a valid point, because with all of the former and current relationships between the group of them . . . it was actually almost kind of weirdly incestuous. But Elena preferred not to think about it that way. That wasn't the point.

The point was that while it was okay to have a dinner party, it was _not_ okay to go on a weird "quadruple" date to the movies.

Of course as soon as Bonnie started to state her case, Elena knew she'd lost. Bonnie _wanted_ this, and Elena owed her. They all owed her.

"It's the last one. We have to do it," Bonnie nodded her head, confident in her decision. There was no getting out of it. She seemed genuinely excited about it, and she was rarely so demanding about something as silly as a trip to the movies.

"It's not actually the last one," Jeremy dared to point out. "It's part one of part seven." Specificity, of course, was key. But it wasn't going to get them out of going to go see the film.

"When you say it like that it's just confusing," Elena teased her brother.

"Guys." Bonnie sighed. "That's not the point. It's the last one. We have to go see both parts." She didn't really understand why they were so resistant, because it was going to be _amazing,_ she was sure of it!

Damon sighed, "She's right, you know." Inwardly he was bouncing like a sugar-hyped five-year-old, but he was trying not to show how excited he was. It would be bad for his image.

Caroline giggled, leaning into Stefan. "She is." She decided that that was the moment to eskimo kiss Stefan. Elena looked at her, not angrily, and not with jealousy . . . moreso like she rather thought her friend had lost her mind.

_Cuteness. Overload._

Bonnie saw the look and smirked. She turned to Jeremy and Tyler. "Are you in?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously. This would be entertaining to watch, because these couples? They were crazy.

Tyler and Jeremy were, of course, perfectly sane.

Or, at least that's what someone might tell you . . . unless you weren't Tyler or Jeremy. In which case chances were you'd include them in the craziness, rightfully, mostly likely.

Bonnie was jumping for joy inside. "This is good, because I already bought our tickets."

Everyone just looked at her. "Really?" Caroline asked. "Shouldn't you have, I don't know, waited?"

Bonnie gave her a strange look. "These are for a midnight screening. I couldn't wait for you guys to realize that you were going to go no matter what. That would have been stupid."

"Obviously," Damon replied dryly, attempting to cut off any other smart aleck comments that might have come from the group. That would have ruined the fun, that was for sure.

XXXX

Caroline started crying at the very first scene with Hermione. The "obliviate" made the tears start coming, and she couldn't stop them. Her relationship with her mother was still horrendous, and she hated those moments when she had to make her mother forget things.

She couldn't imagine making her mother forget _her_ though.

Stefan noticed immediately that she was upset, and pulled her into his arms, sliding the bar between them up and out of the way.

"It's okay," he whispered.

Caroline just brushed away her tears and tried to focus on the film. "Why is this so depressing?"

"Because the _book_ is depressing." Tyler sighed.

Stefan and Caroline turned toward Tyler as one, as he'd awkwardly interrupted them.

"You've read the book?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"I've read the _books__. _Contrary to popular belief I do, in fact, know how to read."

"He does," Jeremy piped up unnecessarily.

"Be quiet," Bonnie demanded suddenly. The four of them turned around and realized that people in the theater were staring at them.

"Sorry," they replied sheepishly in unison.

"Quiet!"

XXXX

Damon knew the reason why Bonnie loved the _Harry Potter _series, and he was pretty sure she hadn't even really realized why it was.

She identified with the characters—with the loss, with the feeling of being out of control, and somehow suddenly having _magic_ of all things . . . and so the Wizarding World was comforting to her.

So even though he was fairly interested in what was happening, he was more interested in watching Bonnie.

He was worried about her, to put it simply. She'd taken to all of the changes in her life pretty easily, and it often felt like she'd accepted everything a little too easily, like she should have lashed out more, or been more . . . angry.

She wasn't though. She'd taken to magic after her Grams died, she'd accepted—and even helped along—her friends' weird dating habits, and she'd forgiven _him._ That was the most shocking thing of all, because she honestly shouldn't have.

She shouldn't love him.

That she did anyway was miraculous, and although he knew that she did truly love him . . . he worried about her.

So it made sense that she identified with kids who were way out of their element, but somehow found each other.

And they made a family, just like she had with her friends.

And so when Bonnie was teary-eyed, and refused to let the tears shed, and wouldn't lean on him, he grabbed her hand and squeezed. Just to let her know that if she wanted to, then she could.

XXXX

Elena thought it was rather strange the way that things had all worked out. Honestly, everything had just been a mess, and so many people had been unhappy. Now things were somehow _better_ and she was just trying to enjoy it.

It was odd, because she'd been with Matt before, but this time was different.

This time, he reminded her of the best version of herself, and she'd finally realized that he didn't get nearly enough credit for being the amazing guy that he was.

He always seemed to get lost in the shuffle, but somehow she had found him, and that made all the difference.

It was weird, because they'd been together before, and he'd known her so well . . . but they'd fallen apart. And she'd fallen for Stefan, and through all of that craziness, she'd finally been able to see herself clearly.

She hadn't liked that though, so she'd drowned herself in Damon, thinking she was in love with him . . . but it had only been the _idea _of him. The darkness he had inside of him was too much for her. She—she didn't belong with him anymore than she'd belonged with Stefan.

In the end she'd ended up with neither Salvatore brother, and she'd been alone.

She'd finally put her life back in order, and there weren't any crazy vampires or other mystical creatures trying to kill her. And she'd just been alone, trying to figure out who she was and what she wanted. When the dust settled, she'd been back where she'd started, but . . . _better._

And Matt had been there for her, and they were happier than they'd ever been before, because they'd been through so much, and had come out stronger.

She linked her fingers through Matt's and squeezed, smiling.

XXXX

It's the strangest thing in the world—or so it seems to the rest of the world.

Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert were not stereotypes, they were just two boys who somehow managed to fall in love.

And that was enough for them.

XXXX

Stefan wondered how things turned out this way.

After all, it had been Katherine, and then it had been Elena . . . and somehow he'd just _finally_ cut ties with the past.

And now he had Caroline—who seemed to love him for who he was, and who was . . . adorable beyond words, actually.

He loved her because she made him _happy_. She was warm and kind-hearted, and she _sparkled_.

And the best part was that she was a vampire, so he wasn't going to lose her anytime soon.

For as long as they loved, they'd be together.

There was something oddly comforting about that.

XXXX

When Dobby died, there was a sea of tears.

Caroline cried first, and Stefan hid his tears by hugging her, and burying his face in her hair.

Jeremy and Tyler had minor "man tears" as they liked to refer to them, and they swore that that would _never_ happen again.

Elena was sniffling, and Matt had tears at the corner of his eyes.

Bonnie burst into tears, shocking everyone around her, because she usually didn't do things like that.

Damon would have taken her from the theater at that moment but she'd shut him up, stating that the film was almost over, and she could get through it.

She did, and she wondered why she'd ever wanted to watch the movie in the first place, she'd read the books, after all. She knew how the thing was supposed to end . . . but it had been a while, so the pain had somewhat numbed.

And now it felt like a gaping _wound _had been torn in her heart.

As they walked out of the theater, she tried to get back in control of herself.

"He's just an elf, I don't get it," some guy passing by said to the girl he was with.

Bonnie turned slowly and terrifyingly towards the offending guy and raised her fist like she was going to punch him.

"Bonnie—" Damon said. It was all he actually _needed_ to say to snap her back to reality.

She turned to him, and he wondered briefly if she'd just go off on him, it would be okay though, because she obviously needed to vent.

Instead of yelling at him, her rage seemed to melt away and she stepped into his arms, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

It's just a movie, Bonnie assured herself.

She felt tears well up again. It wasn't just a movie, they weren't just books.

And it wasn't the entire reason she was so upset.

She felt _lonely_.

Damon hugged her tighter without even really noticing it. "I'm here."

"I know." She pulled away slightly, then leaned up and kissed him.

She pulled away and smiled. "It just hit me pretty hard."

"I know," he pulled her back into his arms, into another hug.

"I love that you do."

Damon smirked, "Of course you do," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Bonnie ignored that. "I love you."

Damon realized she was okay. "I love you too."

Bonnie sighed. Then _she _realized that she was okay. She'd felt so alone for some reason, but out here, in the dark of the night at almost 4 a.m. she realized that she wasn't.

She looked at the faces of her friends, and she knew she truly was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be fine, because they all had each other.

And, well, they still had _Harry Potter_, right? That had to mean something. It was all about finding family, and finding out who you really were.

It meant _everything._


End file.
